Work described herein was funded by grants from the Princess Margaret Children""s Medical Research Foundation, the Australian Health and Medical Research Council and the Asthma Foundation of Australia.
Recent reports have documented the importance of responses to the Group I and Group II allergens in house dust mite allergy. For example, it has been documented that over 60% of patients have at least 50% of their anti-mite antibodies directed towards these proteins (Lind, P. et al., Allergy, 39:259-274 (1984); van der Zee, J. S. et al., J. Allergy Clin. Immunol., 81:884-896 (1988)). It is possible that children show a greater degree of reactivity (Thompson, P. J. et al, Immunology, 64:311-314 (1988)). Allergy to mites of the genus Dermatophagoides (D.) is associated with conditions such as asthma, rhinitis and ectopic dermatitis. Two species, D. pteronyssinus and D. farinae, predominate and, as a result, considerable effort has been expended in trying to identify the allergens produced by these two species. D. pteronyssinus mites are the most common Dermatophagoides species in house dust in Western Europe and Australia. The species D. farinae predominates in other countries, such as, North America and Japan (Wharton, G. W., J. Medical Entom, 12:577-621 (1976)). It has long been recognized that allergy to mites of this genus is associated with diseases such as asthma, rhinitis and atopic dermatitis. It is still not clear what allergens produced by these mites are responsible for the allergic response and associated conditions.
The present invention relates to isolated DNA which encodes a protein allergen of Dermatophagoides (D.) house dust mite) or a peptide which includes at least one epitope of a protein allergen of a house dust mite of the genus Dermatophagoides. It particularly relates to DNA encoding major allergens of the species D. farinae, designated Der f I and Der f II, or portions of these major allergens (i.e., peptides which include at least one epitope of Der f I or of Der f II). It also particularly relates to DNA encoding major allergens of D. pteronyssinus, designated Der p I and Der p II, or portions of these major allergens (i.e., peptides which include at least one epitope of Der p I or of Der p II.
The present invention further relates to proteins and peptides encoded by the isolated Dermatophagoides (e.g., D. farinae, D. pteronyssinus) DNA. Peptides of the present invention include at least one epitope of a D. farinae allergen (e.g., at least one epitope of Der f I or of Der f II) or at least one epitope of a D. pteronyssinus allergen (e.g., at least one epitope of Der p I or of Der p II). It also relates to antibodies specific for D. farinae proteins or peptides and to antibodies specific for D. pteronyssinus proteins or peptides.
Dermatophagoides DNA, proteins and peptides of the present invention are useful for diagnostic and therapeutic purposes. For example, isolated D. farinae protein or peptide can be used to detect sensitivity in an individual to house dust mites and can be used to treat sensitivity (reduce sensitivity or desensitize) in an individual, to whom therapeutically effective quantities of the D farinae protein or peptide is administered. For example, isolated D. farinae protein allergen, such as Der f I or Der f II can be administered periodically, using standard techniques, to an individual in order to desensitize the individual. Alternatively, a peptide which includes at least one epitope of Der f I or of Der f II can be administered for this purpose. Isolated D. pteronyssinus protein allergen, such as Der p I or Der p II, can be administered as described for Der f I or Der f II. Similarly a peptide which includes at least one Der p I epitope or at least one Der p II epitope can be administered for this purpose. A combination of these proteins or peptides (e.g., Der f I and Der f II; Der p I and Der p II; or a mixture of both Der f and Der p proteins) can also be administered. The use of such isolated proteins or peptides provides a means of desensitizing individuals to important house dust mite allergens.